Total Drama All Stars, Plus Another
by ellie8910
Summary: Hi guys welcome to Total Drama All Stars, Plus another! The main character for this story will be Diana Silvester, here's a few things you might want to know about her; Age: 18 Hair colour: Brown Hair length: Down to her hips Eye colour: Icy Blue Skills: Singing and her speed This is rated T since it has some mature language at times but there's no sexual content.
**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys as you probably know, this is a bonus chapter! Yay I'm being the creative one for once! This bonus chapter is inspired by Total Drama Revenge Of The Island, episode 2, Truth or Laser Shark! Basically it's a game of Truths but if you don't admit to your truth, you're whole team is dunked underwater! Squeak I'm so excited to write this chapter! Let's get started!**

" Welcome back to Total Drama All Stars! Last time we tested our campers treasuring hunting skills in our ' build a statue ' challenge. The Heroic Hamsters took the win and the Villainous Vultures sent Lightning packing due to his crummy math's skills! And surprisingly, Diana didn't seem to care at all about this! Well played! Secrets will be revealed in today's episode here on, Total, Drama, ALL STARS!" Chris pronounced!

Night time! ( spooky!)

Megs POV:

I was sitting on my bunk, it was still night time. I couldn't be bothered to wait any longer, I needed to cause havoc! I was painting a nails a dark blue shade and as soon as I finished I put the polish away and headed out to the spa hotel. I pushed opened the door and snuck in. Luckily there were no creaky floor boards so I snuck around with ease! I headed upstairs, quietly. I pushed open the door to the boys room. I looked around and saw all the heroes asleep, even Mal! I crept over to the geeks bed and rummaged around his bag. I found his game guy! Perfect! I broke it in half! I was about to sneak out when an alarm went off! I sprinted out the room and dashed down the stairs! Since when was there a bugler alarm? I ran over to my cabin and hoped into my bed before anyone got suspicious!

Mal's POV:

I woke up in the middle of the night to an alarm. Everyone in the spa hotel screamed at the alarm! I shot up and watched someone sprint out the room! I looked out the window and watched the figure run into the cabins! A sabotage! Once the alarm stopped ringing everyone went back to sleep, but not me! I waited patiently until everyone was sound asleep! When they were I went over to Sam's bed. I planned to sabotage him without Meg, just this once. I rummaged through his bag and found his game guy. Perfect! But what I didn't realise is that it was already broken! I then noticed a smudge of blue nail polish on the screen. Meg! I rolled my eyes and rubbed the evidence off, I needed to protect her. Not that I cared! After that I got back into bed and fell asleep.

Diana's POV:

It was a boring morning and I was just lying on my hard, uncomfortable bed. I decided to get ready for today's challenge. I got grabbed my clothes for today ( Dark blue tank top and white shorts ), my make-up bag and then I headed out to the showers. After a nice warm shower, I headed back to the old cabins. I pushed open the door and stepped into the chilly room.

" God it's colder in here than it is outside!" I said, rubbing my arms.

" I know right!" I heard Heather say from her bunk.

" Morning Heather!" I greeted her.

" Morning Diana, where were you last night after the campfire ceremony?"

Everything that happened last night suddenly exploded in my face! I kissed Mal! Well Meg kissed him. I guess it's technically Mike as well, why is this so confusing? I have to keep Meg out of control, and I need to stay away from Mal!

" Ugh I just went for a stroll through the woods, I wasn't tiered enough for sleep!" I lied quickly.

" Oh yeah, I get you!" Heather replied. Phew that was close! Suddenly there was a loud blast from the speakers; " Morning Campers! I hope your all ready for today's challenge! We're taking a re- visit to Total Drama Revenge Of The Islands second challenge! Can you guess what it is, Scott?" Chris asked evilly.

" Ugh is it that stupid truth game?" Scott asked, smirking.

" Correct, don't forget our special guest; Fang!" Chris smirked.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scott screamed!

" Ok, get your buts down to the beach for today's challenge!" Chris yelled.

Down at the beach, the heroes were standing; in front and to the left of Chris. Whilst us Villains were in front and to the right of him. I noticed to stands out in the sea. One was blood red whilst the other was yellow. I knew what to expect from today's challenge but I wasn't looking forward to it!

" Ok everyone should know what we're doing here today but I'll explain anyways!" Chris began " You guys will be put on those stands out there in the sea. Villains on the red, Heroes on the gold. I will state a fact about one of your team mates. Fess up and your team gets a point. Refuse and your whole team gets dunked under water, where Fang will be waiting!"

Scott gulped nervously.

" Ok then people, hurry up!" Chris yelled. Well all swam out onto our stands and waited for Chris. Chris flew in on his jet pack to the podium in between the 2 stands. Oh yeah Sam had returned!

"Ok Heroes because you won the last challenge, you can go first!" Chris told the Heroes.

The heroes all groaned in response.

" Which hero has a crush on, a villain!" Chris gasped, as if in shock.

All faces turned to Courtney, it was quite obvious but I knew Chris wouldn't give such obvious truths. So maybe it's not Duncan!

Courtney raised her hand as she sighed, miserably. Duncan smirked at her. " I never said it was you! Delinquent!" Courtney yelled.

" Ok then one point to the heroes , Villains!" Chris smirked " Who is thinking of asking a certain someone out?"

I thought to myself, I knew it wasn't me. I didn't think it was Scott or Jo. Not Duncan or Gwen, they're dating. I don't know maybe Heather? Or it could be, yes, Alejandro!

At that moment Alejandro raised his hand, no facial expression shown.

" Cute!" Chris smirked sarcastically " That's one point each, back to the Heroes! Ok which hero cleared the evidence of the person that destroyed Sam's game guy!"

All heroes looked around. Nobody willing to confess. Suddenly Chris hit a red button on his controller which dunked the heroes under water. They were under there for a long time, I was starting to worry. Fortunately when they came back up they were all alive!

" So nobody confesses?" Chris asked knowingly. Obviously he knew who did it but I don't think he was gonna tell.

" Come on guys!" Courtney whined " I confessed to mine, you guys should be confessing too!"

" Villains, which of you had a kiss last night after the ceremony?" Chris asked.

I felt my heart skip a beat. Butterflies in my stomach. I was terrified. I knew I had to fess up, get us in the lead but was it worth it. Chris didn't ask who so I was safe to say I kissed a someone. I meekly raised my hand, blushing slightly. Everyone gasped.

" Oooo Drama!" Chris cooed " Care to tell us who?"

I could feel Mal glaring at me. It was clear who he was waiting for. It was also clear that if I told, it would be the end of me. I quickly shot back at Chris " I don't kiss and tell!" I smirked.

" It will be revealed soon, don't worry Diana!" Chris smirked evilly. " Hamsters your turn!"

The game went on a few more rounds. The score was 4 all and it was our last go. If we get this last point, we win! Fingers crossed!

" Ok villains! You need this point for the win!" Chris announced " Here's your truth; Which of you has a crush, on Lightning!"

Everyone laughed at this, it was hilarious! Who would have a crush on that! Eyes started to fall on me. I stood up and yelled jokily " As if!"

I was, myself, quite confused. I mean there was nobody here that showed any signs of having a crush on that! Suddenly Jo raised her hand angrily. Everyone gasped, even Chris who already knew!

" What!" Jo yelled " I got us the win, so shut up already!"

We all laughed again. Jo then got up and dove into the water. She swam away to shore and ran off, , towards the spa hotel.

" Ok, villainous vultures! You are the winners of today's challenge! Lucky for you it's a reward challenge! Nobody has to go to exile!" Chris announced.

The villains groaned, as the heroes cheered. That basically meant we won nothing since it was a non- elimination round.

In the spa hotel, I decided to find Jo. I didn't really know what to expect from her, I mean I'd never had an actual conversation with her. I guess she never really wanted to be friends with me because she must of thought that I was 'stealing Lightning from her.' I finally found Jo, in one of the small rooms that nobody really knew what they were for. She was sitting in the corner of the room staring out the window. I went over to comfort her.

" What do you want?" She asked

" I just wanted to see if you were ok." I told her.

" I'm fine, go away, you wouldn't understand."

Suddenly I gasped.

" Aww don't be sad, Jo" Ana comforted her. " You and Lightning would be so cute! I mean your both really sporty and I bet you have tons in common!"

" You really think so?" Jo asked.

" Yeah, totes! Don't think I wouldn't understand, we're both girls with feelings. It's totally normal to have a crush on a boy!" Ana smiled.

" Thanks!" Jo said hugging Ana.

" Yay, your happy!" Ana cheered " Let's go back up to the others!"

" Ok"

Around an hour later, Ana finally decided to let me back in control! Everyone was hanging out outside the cabins. It was nice. Just hanging out as friends and not focusing on the competition. We decided to play a big game of frisbee. The game started out really fun but the competitive atmosphere quickly picked up. With all the sports, I guess Ola couldn't help herself; I don't blame her I wanted a rest anyways!

" Ola in the house!" Ola yelled happily " Let's get on with this game"

Ola was flipping all over the place. She was amazing! After about an hour the game had finished and every calmed down, even Ola! Vito came out at one point and started flirting with Ola! They seemed to hit off but then Mal returned. I could always tell if he was in control, I don't know how but I just can! Ola decided to let me back in control as well, finally!

It was getting late, so everyone went to bed. I was really tiered. It had been a long day! I tucked myself into bed and starting singing Melanie Martinez's song 'Training Wheels' in my head. I sighed, it was fun out here but I missed the real world. I wonder what we will be forced to do tomorrow?

 **AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you guys enjoyed! Did I do good? I hope I did! I know there were no confessionals but I decided to leave them since I didn't have much time to write this chapter but I wanted to upload it today! ILYL guys! Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
